


Take Me Out

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gallows Humor, Gay, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Irony, Jokes, Jokes About Dying, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Stan is having (another?) existential crisis, but Bill is there to help ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Oneshot/drabble





	Take Me Out

"...I want someone to take me out." 

Bill Denbrough actually turned to his best friend and gave him a slightly concerned look. Sure, he loved Stan. He actually was in love with him. Yeah, he just said that out loud in his head (just in his head). But Stan was also a huge fucking nerd. And a bit of a drama queen too, if he was going to be honest. 

"Y-You mean on a-a d-d-date, or l-like a-a sniper?"

"Surprise me," Stan said without missing a beat. 

Oh. Okay. Bill had a couple ideas for that then... About the date one, not the murder one of course. 

The next day was Monday (seeing as that had been a Sunday). They'd gone on a date--to the movies, and then to dinner. Very pure kid things. They were in eighth grade, after all. Anyway, now they were all in school and it was English class. The teacher looked at all her students with a large artificial smile plastered to her face. 

"Okay, kids! Does anyone want to tell me what they did over the weekend?"

"Bill." Stan deadpanned. Bill in question blushed pink. Stan winked at him. He didn't even know he could wink. 

Across the room their friend Eddie blushed. "OH MY GOD STANLEY! RICHIE I BLAME YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Richie, another friend, just looked confused. "What'd I do??"

And yet he knew exactly what he did. At least Bill and Stan were finally together now!


End file.
